1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mine, particularly an anti-tank mine, including a warhead which is arranged in a launching installation, and the latter of which is equipped with an aiming device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A mine of the type referred to hereinabove is essentially known from the disclosure of British Patent 2,174,482, commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application. In this disclosed mine, the measures employed for the detection of a target which is to be attacked, especially such as an enemy armored vehicle which is to be attacked, are arranged within the warhead. In that particular case, the launching device is intended to be utilized only as a deploying medium or; in essence, as a transport medium and for storage purposes. Hereby, as a consequence of the detection of the target being implemented from the warhead, it is necessary that the warhead, subsequent to the activation of a launching installation through the intermediary of which the warhead is accelerated out of the launching installation, will carry out a descending movement over a correspondingly lengthy period of time, in order to be capable of detecting the target which is to be attacked. However, this is subject to the inherent danger that the warhead will be recognized and counter-attacked by the target which is to be attacked.